vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore is the boyfriend of protagonist Elena Gilbert and is a vampire. His brother Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire, hates him as he promised him a lifetime of misery. Stefan is a member of the Salvatore Family. Early Life Stefan was born on 5th of November in Mystic Falls in 1847 to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unknown wife. His older brother Damon was his best friend in their human lives until the two had differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Stefan unintentionally hinted to his father about a vampire being present in Mystic Falls. His father drugged him with vervain. When Katherine bit him, she was weakened and taken to be destroyed. Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan as he had made him promise not to tell their father. They decided to free Katherine, but were shot and killed in the process. Stefan woke up the next day and was informed by Emily Bennett, that he and Damon were transitioning into vampires. Katherine had compelled him for weeks to drink her blood while Damon drank willingly. Stefan later went to see his father, who revealed that he was the one who shot Damon and Stefan, beginning their transitioning. When he tried to kill Stefan, he accidentally stabbed himself. Stefan tried to help him, but the want for blood was overwhelming and when he tasted his father's blood, he became a vampire. Stefan then compelled a young woman to go with him to Damon where he convinced his brother to become a vampire by drinking her blood. Damon, a full vampire, declared he was going to make Stefan's life miserable for the rest of eternity. It was later revealed that Damon was angry that Katherine had changed Stefan as well. Season One Stefan is first seen as a student at Mystic Falls High School. He was born in Mystic Falls and just moved back to town, where he lives with his nephew Zach in the Salvatore Boarding House. (He lived in Salvatore Estate) Zach refers to him as "Uncle Stefan", even though Stefan looks much younger. Stefan has shown a strong attraction to Elena Gilbert, who looks remarkably similar to Katherine Pierce. He's in love with her, and they're dating. According to Caroline Forbes, Stefan is a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Stefan wears a ring made from lapis lazuli that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. Unlike Damon Salvatore, his older brother, he feeds on animal blood. His best friend was a vampire named Lexi. When Damon killed her, he was furious, and tried to kill Damon. In 162 Candles it's mentioned that she visited him every year on his birthday, and this was the only day he allowed himself do any crazy or stupid stuff. He has jumped naked into the Trevi Fountain and he has also got drunk on a tour to the Statue of Liberty. It is revealed that it was Stefan who rescued Elena from the car crash which killed her parents; he tried to rescue them, too, but he was too late. He has a bitter relationship with his older brother Damon. They overcome their differences when they try to free Katherine from the tomb, but after they open it they discover she wasn't there. When Damon learns Katherine wasn't there and that she had never really loved him he is heartbroken, leaving both Stefan and Elena to do their best to comfort him. Later in the series Damon turns Vicki Donovan into a vampire, Stefan tries to teach her the ability of self control but she cant handle it, so she tries to run away but Stefan later catches her and kills her. and Stefan see Elena in an old dress on the Founder's Day.]] When the vampires were released from the tomb, a vampire named Frederick and some other vampires torture him and try to kill him. Harper tries to protect him, but they tie him up. He's saved by Damon and Elena. They kill most of the vampires, but because Harper tried to help Stefan, he tells Damon not to kill him. Elena gives him some of her blood after Frederick puts a stick into him and almost kills him. But then he became addicted to human blood, and drank it behind Elena's back. When Damon told Elena what he was doing, they got into a fight. Stefan then attacked Amber (a girl in the competition for "Miss Mystic Falls"), drank her blood, and almost killed her. Elena and Damon lock Stefan up in the basement to try to get him back to normal. Stefan feels really guilty about all the things he and Damon have done and thinks what Damon did was his fault since he forced Damon to turn into a vampire. He feels so guilty that he tries to take his ring off and commit suicide, until Elena convinces him not to do it. When they come back, Damon tells him two things. 1: What Damon does isn't Stefan's fault, it's Damon's. 2: Damon still hates Stefan, but not because he forced him to turn into a vampire. He hates him because he wanted Katherine all to himself. Relationships Elena Gilbert ]] Stefan is immediately attracted to Elena due to her uncanny similarities with his former lover and sire, Katherine. Later he would enroll in Mystic Falls High in order to know and become closer to her. Eventually, the two would bond and become a couple until he reveals his darker side, which temporarily puts their new found love on hold. Later, they would reconcile and profess their love for each other. Recently, their relationship would be put to the test again as Stefan started drinking human blood (unintentionally through her own fault), peaking his bloodlust once more. Damon Salvatore ]] Damon is Stefan's brother and they only had a good relationship up until they became vampires. They stayed apart from each other for 15 years before the Pilot. He tries to hate him, but he can't. Even though Damon does bad things he still loves him, as seen in Founder's Day he chooses to save his life because hes his brother. Katherine Pierce Stefan was compelled into loving Katherine Pierce and drinking her blood, but it is clear that he actually felt something for her, in spite of the fact that he was compelled. Back in 1864 he tries to save her two times. Once when they injected her with vervain and last when she was getting took to the church to get killed. Powers and abilities Stefan possesses all the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. However, because he drinks the blood of animals rather than feeding on humans, his vampiric abilities are weaker than Damon's, who was turned into a vampire at the same time but feeds on hum ans. Regardless of feeding on animals, Stefan has been shown to be able to overpower Damon if given the right motivation. Also, Stefan has been shown to overpower vampires that feed on human blood, but are much younger than him, such as Ben. *'Superhuman Strength' - *'Super Speed/Agility' - Stefan can run very fast; he appears to be a blur. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - *'Superhuman Senses' - Stefan can hear from long distances. *'Immortality' - Stefan is 162 years of age. *'Mind Control' - *'Immunity to Sunlight' - Stefan possesses a ring set with a lapis lazuli that allows him to come out in the daylight. If he doesn't wear the ring then he loses his immunity to sunlight and will burn like any other vampire. Novels In the books he was born in Florence, Italy to Giuseppe di Salvatore. He is described as classically handsome with piercing green eyes. Despite his dark and brooding good looks—and the fact that he's a vampire—Stefan Salvatore is a sensitive romantic. Stefan's life dates back to the Renaissance in the novels, but despite his wisdom and experience, he's still weak when it comes to resisting Elena. He fights his desire and will do anything to protect her—even from himself. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Salvatore Family